Lonely Hearts
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama's lonely, can he convince Hiei that together love can heal a lonely heart? COMPLETE! Please read and review. If you've never ready my stories before click my profile for lots of H&K stories.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here we go again. I'm not sure how long this will be or where I'm going with it so bare with me. Thank you everyone for all the great reviews on my last story. One shots and endings don't let me thank you guys properly. I guess the best way to do that is to write another story. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know with a review.

Is it just me or does it seem that none of my favorite authors are updating or posting new stories. I hope this inspires a trend and everyone posts something soon.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 1

Kurama sat at his desk writing a report for one of his college classes. A familiar tingle crept up his neck and he smiled. That tingle meant only one thing, Hiei. Kurama turned to greet his friend but before he could speak his breath caught, the sight before him rendering him momentarily speechless.

Hiei stood just inside his window. He had on his usual black pants and boots but his cloak was missing. Instead he wore a tight black t-shirt that emphasized his muscular chest, the sleeves were torn off showing off his strong biceps and the neck had been ripped open revealing a tantalizing hint of bare chest. Every bit of exposed flesh glistened with sweat.

"Damn Hiei, you look so hot." Kurama's heart nearly stopped when he realized he had spoken the words aloud. His heart then began to pound as he waited for Hiei to respond.

"Of course I'm hot you stupid fox. This god forsaken place is in the middle of a heat wave and I'm a fire demon." Hiei had missed the fear in Kurama's eyes as he bent to remove his boots.

Kurama's racing heart began to return to normal as Hiei, in his innocence, had completely misunderstood Kurama's meaning. "I apologize Hiei, of course you would look hot, it's got to be a hundred degrees out there. Close the window and the air conditioning will help you cool off."

After closing the window Hiei hopped on the bed. Kurama was hard pressed not to drool as Hiei settled himself against the head board, crossed his ankles and put his arms behind his head. This position brought even more attention to Hiei's well sculpted chest and abs. In a daze Kurama almost didn't hear Hiei's next words. "The air conditioning is good Fox but sweet snow would work even better to cool me off."

Kurama could only nod his head as he left the room. "The only thing that will cool me off now is if I put his sweet snow down the front of my pants."

Clamping a hand over his mouth Kurama prayed to any god that would listen that Hiei hadn't heard him. As he scooped out a huge bowl of vanilla ice cream swirled with chocolate Kurama wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He was usually so careful about hiding his feelings in front of Hiei. "Kurama! What the hell is taking you so long!"

"I'm coming Hiei!" Quickly, Kurama sliced a banana into the bowl then topped it with whipped cream and a cherry before going back to his room.

Hiei had his eyes closed when he entered the room so Kurama was able to appreciate the view before sitting on the edge of the bed to offer Hiei his treat. Hiei took the bowl and eyed it skeptically. "What's this? I thought you were getting me sweet snow."

"It's called a banana split Hiei. It's ice cream and a banana topped with whipped cream and a cherry. Trust me you'll love it." Taking a finger Kurama dipped it in the whipped cream and held it to Hiei's lips. Hiei hesitated only a moment before his tongue slipped out to lick Kurama's finger clean.

"Not bad, but I don't like these, do you want my cherry Kurama?" Picking the cherry up by the stem Hiei held it before Kurama. Already turned on by Hiei's sexy tongue, Kurama nearly groaned at his innocently spoken words.

"You have now idea how much I would love to have your cherry Hiei." Leaning forward Kurama took the cherry into his mouth leaving Hiei with only the stem.

Tossing the stem aside Hiei attacked the rest of his treat. "If you like cherries that much Fox why don't you go get some more?"

Kurama couldn't help but smile, amazed that a demon of Hiei's age didn't know when he was being flirted with. "That's alright Hiei, the only cherry I really wanted was yours."

Unable to stand the little moans Hiei gave as he ate the banana split, Kurama went back to his desk but couldn't focus on his work. Frustrated, Kurama put his pen down with a big sigh.

"Something bothering you Fox? You've been acting kind of weird lately." The bowl had been set on the night stand and Hiei once again reclined on the bed with his hand behind his head.

Kurama didn't turn around as he considered how to answer. "Do you ever get lonely Hiei?"

There wasn't any of Hiei's usual irritation in his voice as he answered. "I've been alone since the day the Koorime's threw me away Kurama if that's what you mean."

"Not exactly Hiei. I've felt alone like that since I came to the Ningenkai unless I'm with you or the guys. I meant lonely, like wanting to have some one special to be with, to talk with, to…" Kurama's voice trailed off.

"You mean some one like a boyfriend or a lover?" Hiei knew something had been bothering his friend, so now that Kurama seemed to want to talk about it he figured he would listen. Kurama was his best friend after all and that's what Kurama said friends were for, to listen and help each other.

Turning to face his friend Kurama had only picked up on one word, boyfriend. If he were in his Youko form his ears would have visibly perked up. "Hiei, I know this is rather personal but would you prefer a male or female lover if you had one?"

Hiei sat up quickly. "Where the hell did that question come from? I thought we were talking about being lonely."

Without hesitation Kurama answered. "When you mentioned a lover just now you said boyfriend not girlfriend like I might have expected. Don't worry Hiei either way it won't bother me."

"How would you like it if I asked you something like that Kurama? What kind of lovers have you had, male or female?" Hiei threw his questions out like a dare.

Kurama swallowed his nerves as he responded. "Well, as a Youko I've had both male and female lovers though I preferred male. As a human I haven't had a lover or anyone special in my life yet but I do seem to prefer males in this form too. How about you Hiei, male, female or both maybe?"

Hiei scowled at Kurama but answered. "I've never had a lover or anyone special either so I'm not sure. I hate most females, the most feminine thing I've ever been able to tolerate is Yukina and you. Yukina's my sister and you're not female so I don't think I would choose a female. If I chose a male it would have to be someone strong yet someone I could completely trust. Someone I could trust to turn my back on, trust to watch my back, someone I could trust to sleep beside. I'm not sure that person exists Kurama. Now enough of this foolishness, go back to your ningen school work while I take a nap."

Without another word Hiei rolled over giving Kurama his back and went to sleep. Kurama's heart pounded as he watched Hiei sleep. After several minutes he walked to the bed, leaned close to his friends ear and whispered. "You trust me like that Hiei."

As Kurama went to his desk to finish the paper he was writing Hiei's eyes were wide and his heart pounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow it worked. One little mention about the shortage of updates and suddenly there were e-mail alerts that many of the stories I'm reading had new updates. Aren't story alerts wonderful? If you don't know about them click the drop down at the lower left hand corner of this page. You can put a story or an author on your alert list and get an email when there's an update or new story. Try it it's awesome. Thank you all for the quick response, I was starting to have withdrawals.

I'm glad you're all enjoying this. I love all the great reviews. I think I know where this story is going now I'm just not sure how long it will take to get there. Keep giving me the great ideas with your reviews, I think there's another story in there for sure.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei huddled in the entryway to Kurama's apartment building trying to stay dry. The rain that sprinkled the city was a welcome relief from the heat, welcome to everyone except a very wet fire demon. He had escaped the afternoon storm by visiting Yukina, leaving as soon as the rain stopped and before Kuwabara could return. Now it was almost midnight and the storms had returned.

He knew Kurama would welcome him with a smile and a warm bed but Hiei hesitated. He was very confused after his last visit with the fox. Long ago Hiei had resigned himself that he would spend his life alone, watching over his sister. Now, with just six little words Kurama had turned his life upside down.

'You trust me like that Hiei.' The more he thought about it he realized that Kurama spoke the truth. It seemed that's all he had done for the last two weeks was think about the fox and the implication of those six words.

The memory of Kurama's breath whispering across his ear sent chills down his spine. Those words and the other things the fox said that night had him thinking things he had never considered before. Could it mean Kurama might be interested in being with him? If so, did the fox want a relationship or just sex? He was a Youko after all and not just any Youko but the legendary Yoko Kurama.

Then there was another question. If Kurama did want him, did he want Kurama? This question plagued him more than any other. The more he thought about it the more confused he got. Flitting out into the rain he knew the answers were upstairs waiting for him.

* * *

Kurama lay in his bed watching the rain. He couldn't help but wonder if his last conversation with Hiei was keeping his stubborn friend away. Hiei always came when it rained, usually before the first drop fell since he hated to get wet. Now it was pouring and there was no sign of Hiei. The window was unlocked just in case Hiei came after he fell asleep.

Just as he was about to give up, a familiar tingle crept up his neck. Jumping from the bed he pushed the window open just in time for Hiei to flit through. Grabbing the towel he had waiting he tossed it over Hiei's head and reached for the clasp on his cloak. "Oh Hiei you're soaked. Let's get you out of these wet clothes and into bed."

Hiei reached for the towel as he silently watched Kurama strip his wet cloak away. With it gone Kurama knelt before him to remove his boots. Hiei seemed frozen in place at the sight of his long time friend and partner kneeling at his feet.

Hearing laughter, Hiei saw mischief in the green eyes watching him. "You'd better get to work on those belts Hiei unless you have a great desire for me to take your pants off too."

Hiei's eyes widened as he reached for his belts. When his boots were set aside Kurama stood reluctantly and allowed Hiei to remove his wet pants. Under his clothes his tank top and boxers were dry. Gathering the clothes Kurama called over his shoulder as he left the room. "Finish drying off Hiei then hang the towel in the bathroom while I get these in the dryer."

As Hiei came out of the bathroom he paused to watch as Kurama crawled across the bed on his hands and knees. Kurama moved slowly and sensually as if he knew Hiei were watching. The sight of silk boxers pulled taught across Kurama's firm behind had Hiei thinking and feeling things that he never had before. Hiei's heart skipped several beats when Kurama settled on his side of the bed then turned to Hiei and patted the spot beside him. In a sexy voice Kurama called to him. "It's late, come to bed Fire-fly."

If Hiei had been wearing more than just a tank top and boxers he might have continued past the bed and right out the window into the rain. Tentatively he climbed into bed and allowed Kurama to pull the sheet over them. After the light was turned off the demon's lay facing each other in the dark. "Kurama, why did you call me Fire-fly?"

Kurama smiled. "It's just a nickname Hiei, like when you call me Fox. You're a fire demon and you're always flitting from place to place like a little fire-fly. I thought it suited you, I hope you don't mind."

Hiei shrugged. "Whatever Fox, just don't do it in front of anyone else or I'll have to kill you."

With a soft chuckle Kurama reached out to squeeze Hiei's hand that lay between them on the bed. "Alright Fire-fly, it will be my special name for you when we're alone. I'm glad you came tonight Hiei, I missed you. Goodnight my little Fire-fly."

So quickly Hiei didn't have time to react Kurama leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his temple before cuddling into his pillow and closing his eyes. Hiei's eyes were wide as he waited for Kurama to release him but the fox continued to hold his hand as he fell asleep.

As Hiei watched Kurama sleep he realized he still didn't have any answers. In fact ,watching Kurama's fingers caress the hand he held even in sleep, Hiei had even more questions.

Thinking that breaking the contact between them might allow him to sleep Hiei gently tried to pull his hand away. Kurama's fingers immediately tightened on his and he frowned, whispering in his sleep. "No Hiei, please don't leave me again."

It would be a long time before Hiei would be able to sleep. Just as Hiei began to drift off to sleep he whispered into the dark. "You trust me like that too don't you my Fox?"

As Hiei was lost to sleep dreaming about a playful silver fox he didn't see Kurama smile as he watched Hiei sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the great reviews on this story. I love it when I see people that have never reviewed me before enjoying my work. I just love reading new profiles.

Has anyone noticed I keep ending chapters with our hopefully soon to be lovers in bed. Hm, wonder if I subconsciously want to get them there in the end. Anyone who has read my stories knows I'll get them there in the end but I think I'll make you all wait a little longer. Enjoy and review please.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

Hiei jumped dodging an attack from the sorceress he was fighting. Koenma had sent them to capture a rouge band of sorceresses that were causing trouble just on the outskirts of town. The fight was difficult because the three women were human not demon and had to be captured not killed.

The problem was compounded because they seemed to enjoy toying with the Reiki Tente sending various spells at them. Yusuke's spirit gun shots were turned into showers of confetti. Kuwabara's spirit sword seemed to have a life of it's own chasing the clumsy human around in circles.

Regardless of their own problems the spirit detectives couldn't help but laugh at Kurama's current predicament. The spell that hit him had left his beautiful red hair in several tight braids with each braid sporting colorful bows. Not only did he look even more like a girl than ever but the bows seemed to have a spell on them making it impossible for the sprit fox to access the seeds he kept hidden in his hair.

So far the only one that had been fast enough to avoid being on the receiving end of these spells was Hiei. How he had avoided them was a mystery even to him. His last few visits with Kurama had left him distracted. He couldn't stop wondering what was happening between them. Now between dodging spells his gaze kept straying to Kurama.

Hiei kept trying to convince himself he was just keeping an eye on his partner. Maybe if he'd been paying more attention to the fight he would have seen the spell before it hit him. Vaguely he heard Kurama scream his name as he went flying. Under normal circumstances slamming into a tree wouldn't have much effect on Hiei, these were not normal circumstances.

The black haired sorceress who's spell hit Hiei never had a chance against the angry fox spirit that grabbed her by the throat. She visibly paled at the deathly calm voice that met her ears. "No one hurts my fire demon and lives."

Her eyes widened as his hand tightened painfully. She was just loosing consciousness when Yusuke grabbed Kurama's arm. "Hey man, we're supposed to bring them in alive fox boy."

Reluctantly Kurama released his hold. He didn't even wait for her to hit the ground before rushing to Hiei. He also didn't give a thought to the blond with a fat lip out cold on the ground or the brunet Kuwabara was sitting on as she yelled at him.

Kneeling down, Kurama gently lifted Hiei to cradle him in his arms. Quickly checking he found no visible injuries and Hiei was beginning to come around. "Fire-Fly, are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine Fox, now let go of me." Kurama tried not to look hurt as Hiei shoved him away and tried to stand. Only Kurama saw how weak the fire demon really was. Standing, Kurama stayed by Hiei's side but didn't touch him again.

The three sorceresses and their powers had been bound with spirit cuffs and were waiting to be taken to spirit world for punishment. Yusuke turned to his teammates. "Hiei, I'm glad to see you're alright. Too bad I can't say the same for Kurama. I love the hair man, I always knew you'd make a foxy chick."

Kuwabara laughed when Hiei growled. "What's the matter Hiei, afraid Yusuke's making a move on your fox?"

Kurama wasn't sure if it was his hand on Hiei's shoulder or his lack of energy that stopped the fire demon from attacking the human. Hiei glared, turned and walked away.

Kurama seemed to be the only one who noticed Hiei didn't flit away like he always did. "Yusuke, I've got homework waiting for me. I hope you and Kuwabara won't mind taking these creatures to Koenma."

He didn't wait for an answer before turning to follow Hiei. Yusuke couldn't hide his smile as he watched his friends leave. His smile turned to irritation as he punched Kuwabara. "Way to go you idiot. Can't you see Hiei's having enough trouble accepting his feelings for Kurama without you throwing it in his face?"

Kuwabara rubbed his jaw. "Damn Urameshi, what'd you hit me for, I was just teasing the shrimp. Didn't you see him during the fight? He got hit by one of those spells because he couldn't keep his eyes off Kurama."

Yusuke moved to help Kuwabara get their prisoners to spirit world. "Yeah it is kind of cute watching him these last few weeks. I don't know why Kurama doesn't just jump Hiei and get it over with. Come on you bitches let's get you to jail."

* * *

It didn't take Kurama long to catch up with Hiei. Knowing it would be hard to get his stubborn friend to admit he needed help Kurama tried a different angle. "Hiei, can you come back to the apartment with me? I could use your help getting these stupid ribbons out of my hair. Whatever spell is on them burns my hands."

Hiei glanced up at Kurama and gave a little laugh. "You look ridiculous Fox."

As they turned towards Kurama's apartment his irritation at what had been done to his hair evaporated with Hiei's laugh. "Why Hiei, if I'd known all it took to get you to notice me was a few ribbons I would have tried them sooner."

"Stupid Fox." There was still a small grin on Hiei's face.

When they arrived at the apartment they went straight to the bedroom. Kurama picked up his brush and sat on the bed as Hiei climbed up to kneel behind him. When Hiei drew his katana Kurama would have jumped off the bed if Hiei's other hand hadn't held him down. Kurama shivered as Hiei's warm breath whispered across his ear. "Relax Fox, I promise I'll be gentle with you."

Kurama could have groaned at the double meaning in those words. Momentarily laying his head back on Hiei's chest he gazed up into ruby eyes. "It's my first time Fire-Fly, it's only natural that I'm nervous but I know I'll be safe in your hands."

Kurama only felt a slight tug on each braid as Hiei cut the ribbons. Then he could no longer stifle his moan as Hiei's strong fingers worked through his hair pulling the braids out and massaged his scalp. The redhead swallowed a gasp as Hiei arm circled him briefly taking the brush from his lax fingers. When the brush was pulled through his hair Kurama closed his eyes and gave in Hiei's tender ministrations.

Hiei couldn't believe he was brushing Kurama's hair but at the fox's first moan Hiei was hooked. As he watched Kurama's fingers grip the blanket he thought he could sit there all night listening to the sexy noises his fox was making.

He didn't know how long Hiei brushed his hair but if he allowed it to continue Kurama knew he was going to do something stupid like pin the sexy demon to the bed and kiss him till he withered in pleasure beneath him. Reluctantly he reached back taking the brush. "Thank you Hiei, that was wonderful. You can do that to me any time you want."

Before Hiei could move to leave Kurama turned to confront him. "Now tell me what that spell really did to you Hiei and don't try to lie. I can feel something's wrong with your energy."

At first Hiei didn't meet Kurama's gaze but the fox reached out and turned Hiei to face him. "You're right Fox, something's wrong. I think that bitch sealed the jagon."

Worried, Kurama removed the ward from Hiei's forehead. As he predicted, the jagon was sealed shut. "Hiei I don't think you have to worry. Most spells like theirs only last a day or two. I'm not letting you leave though. At your current energy level you might be in danger from even a lower class demon."

For the second time that day Hiei shoved Kurama away and rose, this time to pace. "You think I don't know that Kurama! What would you suggest I do then, hide here like some kind of coward?"

Kurama reached out and grabbed Hiei's hands pulling him around to face him. After a moment Hiei looked down into large green eyes. "Hiei, it's not hiding to spend a few days with you best friend. Nor is it cowardice to let your partner watch you back. Please Hiei, let me do this for you. You know, I'll protect you with my life."

At the pleading look in Kurama's eyes Hiei knew he couldn't deny him. "Alright Fox, but no one knows about this. I don't want those idiots to know how weak I am."

Hiei's heart skipped a beat at the beautiful smile Kurama gave him. "Agreed, but if the jagon doesn't open in a few days we'll have to go see Koenma to get that bitch to reverse the spell. Now come on, I'll bet you're hungry."

Kurama stood and placed an arm around Hiei's shoulder leading him to the kitchen. Kurama was almost giddy at the opportunity to spend time alone with his fire demon. Hiei sat on the counter watching Kurama move about the small kitchen. Hiei couldn't believe how good it felt listening to Kurama babble about various things as he cooked.

They ate then watched a movie before getting ready for bed. Separately they showered and put on clean boxers and t-shirts before climbing into bed.

Hiei lay on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked over when he felt Kurama move closer. Slowly Kurama settled next to Hiei with his head on the fire demon's shoulder. "I was so scared when her spell hit you and you didn't get back up. You've become so important to me Hiei, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Hiei hesitated a moment before lowering his arm, putting it around Kurama. "Don't worry Kurama, I won't leave you to fight alone. I'll always have your back."

Encouraged, Kurama snuggled closer, resting his hand on Hiei's chest. "Thank you for trusting me Fire-Fly."

"Hn. Go to sleep Fox." Cuddled in each others arms both demons slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

I was hoping to post this sooner but it got delayed because my husband and I went out of town for a wedding. At least with my laptop I can write while we travel.

I hope everyone likes this. I think I know where it goes from here but as you know your reviews can influence what I haven't written yet so let me know.

FYI, as a mom I personally don't think much of the game I mention in this but with speed and violence I figured a certain demon just might enjoy it.

Thanks for all the great reviews. It makes my day when I come home from work and read all your wonderful words.

**Lonely Hearts**

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 4**

Kurama's nose twitched as something tickled it. Not bothering to open his eyes he smiled realizing it was Hiei's hair tickling him. Afraid to move in case he disturbed the sleeping fire demon Kurama lay still enjoying the feel of Hiei sleeping peacefully in his arms.

A few minutes later Hiei became aware of the warmth surrounding him. Without the benefit of the jagon to sense who's presence was near he almost panicked before the scent of roses registered with his senses. Relaxing, Hiei wasn't sure what to do. He'd never woken up in anyone's arms before. He blushed when he remembered it was Kurama's arms he was wrapped in.

As if he knew Hiei had woken Kurama gently withdrew himself and got up. Kurama slipped into a green robe before turning back to the bed. "Good morning Fire-Fly. I hope you slept well. I thought I'd make us pancakes for breakfast this morning. I'll see you in the kitchen when you're ready."

After Kurama left, Hiei lay in bed thinking. For some reason Kurama had felt the need to be close to him last night. His words implied the fox had been afraid of losing him. Hiei wasn't sure if he was more disturbed by Kurama's actions or that he himself didn't object to them. He had to admit both Kurama's words and actions had made him feel good. More importantly they made him feel safe.

Pleasant smells were coming from the kitchen. When his stomach growled Hiei dressed and joined his partner. Since Kurama made no comment about how they slept last night and acted like it was completely normal Hiei decided to do the same.

Kurama smiled when Hiei hopped up to sit on the counter and watch him. He was secretly thrilled at being able to hold his fire demon all night. He was equally relieved that Hiei wasn't freaking out about it.

When Kurama set two plates of pancakes on the table Hiei grabbed the syrup and joined him. When he saw the size of the stack in front of him Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I was starved or something Fox?"

Kurama grinned as he began eating his much shorter stack. "I guess I got a little carried away. What do you want to do today Hiei? We could hang out here but there's not much to do. We could call the guys to train. We could go to a movie. I could make us a picnic lunch and we could go to the park. What do you think?"

Hiei thought a moment as he poured more syrup on his already sticky pancakes. "If you change park to forest with no ningens and add sparring I like the picnic idea."

Reaching out Kurama touched Hiei's arm as smiled and laughed. "Anything you want Fire-Fly."

* * *

Kurama stood bent over with his hands on his knees breathing hard but laughing. "Hiei, the jagon may be the source of most of your power but even without it you're a formidable foe."

Hiei tried not to show it but he too was exhausted. "I couldn't let you go easy on me Kurama. What if that bitch's spell doesn't wear off? I had to test my limitations. I refuse to hide behind your ponytail forever."

Kurama put on a pretty pout. "I do not wear a ponytail."

When Hiei raised an eyebrow Kurama revised his statement. "Okay maybe I do when I'm cleaning house but not when we fight."

Hiei smirked at him. "Give it up Fox. Even when you fight you're so graceful and elegant you're opponents often mistake you for a female. Too bad for them that's when you are the most deadly."

Kurama stared wide eyed at Hiei a moment before giving him a big smile. "Thank you Hiei. That's the nicest complement you've ever given me even if you did say I look like a girl. I'll leave that part out and savor the graceful, elegant and deadly parts."

Hiei blushed and stammered. "Yea… well… don't let it go to your head you stupid fox. Now feed me I'm hungry."

"Don't worry Hiei, I'm sure you'll never shower me with enough compliments that they'll go to my head." Laughing, Kurama took his hand and led him to the blanket where their lunch waited.

Hiei's blush deepened at the feel of Kurama's hand holding his but didn't object as he followed the fox willingly. Just as Kurama had been doing all morning he continued touching Hiei periodically as they ate. At first this had made the fire demon nervous but as the day progressed he was almost ashamed to admit he was beginning to like it.

When they finished eating Hiei stretched his arms and shoulders before laying back on the blanket. Kurama noticed Hiei's movements as he repacked the lunch basket. "Hiei, if you lay on your stomach I'll give you a massage. Without the jagon to boost your strength you probably used your muscles more than usual today."

Without comment Hiei rolled over resting his head on his folded arms. Kurama knelt beside him and began rubbing the muscles in his neck and shoulders. As usual Hiei had lost his shirt as they fought so it didn't hinder the movements of Kurama's skilled hands.

As Kurama's hands worked down Hiei's back the fire demon relaxed and fell asleep. Kurama smiled at how trusting his friend had become. He was just considering kissing the cheek of the sleeping demon when he felt another demon energy moving toward them. With the grace Hiei had complimented him on earlier Kurama slipped off the blanket and moved to intercept the demon before he could wake Hiei.

Making sure he could still see Hiei sleeping Kurama drew a rose immediately transforming it to a whip. When the demon cleared the trees he was met with Kurama's deadly calm voice. "Walk away now and I'll let you live."

The demon in human form was blond and appeared to be about thirty in human years. The demon sneered nodding towards Hiei. "Surprise, surprise, I sense one low level demon and get two. The little guy's kind of cute but I think I like you even better. I could have a lot of fun with a pretty thing like you."

Kurama flexed his spiritual muscles, careful to direct the energy forward to the obnoxious demon and not back to the sleeping Hiei. The demon's eyes widened, before he could blink the rose whip flipped out slashing the front of his shirt. He gulped when Kurama spoke again. "Last warning vermin… run… or die."

The demon turned and ran without looking back. When Kurama could no longer feel the offending energy he returned to Hiei.

Feeling Kurama sit beside him Hiei rolled on his side and blinked up at him sleepily. Kurama couldn't help smiling at the adorable sight. Reaching out he brushed the hair away from Hiei's eyes.. "Hello sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?"

Hiei blushed before sitting up and looking around suspiciously. "Hn. Why does it feel like I missed something Fox?"

Kurama's smile didn't falter as he lied. "On he contrary Hiei, you didn't miss a thing. I assure you, I would have woken you if anything important had happened. The sun will be setting soon, let's go home Fire-Fly."

On the way home Kurama dragged Hiei into a store to get what he called a surprise to entertain Hiei later. Of course Kurama was correct, Hiei spent the rest of the evening playing Grand Theft Auto on Play Station II. Watching, Kurama found the game rather violent just as he had when he'd seen Yusuke and Kuwabara play it but Hiei was enjoying it.

Hiei had been skeptical when Kurama had suggested he play a video game but after only a few minutes he was hooked. He didn't stop playing when the pizza Kurama ordered arrived, he just ate as he played. Kurama spent the evening sitting beside Hiei on the sofa. The demon didn't even pause when Kurama kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight.

Two hours later Hiei looked around for Kurama. Putting the controller down he found the fox in bed sound asleep. Going back to turn off the game Hiei couldn't help but question why it bothered him that Kurama had gone to bed without him.

Standing by the bed he noticed Kurama had left on the light on his side of the bed and that the covers had been turned down waiting for him to climb in. Quietly he undressed, turned out the light and slid in next to the fox.

In the dark he moved closer to watch Kurama as he dreamed. When he reached out a tentative hand to brush aside red hair Kurama, still sleeping, smiled and turned into the touch. Hiei's heart raced as he caressed the cheek beneath his hand.

Suddenly Kurama moaned softly and moved closer settling on Hiei's chest. Before he realized it Kurama was nibbling up his neck. Hiei's eyes went wide when a leg slipped seductively between his and Kurama's weight shifted over him.

The lips on his neck made their way up to his and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Hiei's eyes drifted closed at the feel of Kurama's soft lips on his. When a warm tongue slid across his lips his eyes popped open and he gasped in surprise. This was obviously the wanted effect because that same warm tongue slipped into his open mouth deepening the kiss they shared. Hiei's eyes slid shut again, all thought gone as he surrendered to the sweet taste of Kurama.

Kurama was having the best dream of his life. Hiei tasted so good as they shared a passionate kiss. With their legs intertwined Kurama rubbed himself between Hiei's legs. He moaned when Hiei rubbed back. Together they began to harden.

One of Kurama's soft hands crept into Hiei's boxers and of it's own accord the fire demon's body began to wither beneath the redhead. Having no experience with passion Kurama's hands and mouth had Hiei drowning in a sea of pleasure.

In his dream Kurama was quickly losing himself to his own pleasure. His lips left Hiei's to kiss and lick any part of the fire demon he could reach. Hiei gasps and moans of pleasure along with the friction on his arousal sent Kurama over the edge of the best wet dream ever.

Kurama's eyes flew open as he cried out Hiei's name. Beneath him he watched as Hiei arched up, pressing his arousal harder against the hand holding it, crying out Kurama's name. Wide awake now, Kurama held Hiei as his body reached it's pleasurable peak for the first time.

After removing his hand from Hiei's boxers Kurama continued holding the fire demon as he came down from his pleasure high. Kurama's heart raced as he realized what he had just done. The fox had trouble meeting his friend's gaze when Hiei opened his eyes. As the fire demon's breathing returned to normal Kurama slowly began to release him.

Before Kurama could fully move aside, Hiei shoved the redhead off him, jumped from the bed and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door.

Afraid his dreams of having Hiei as more than just his friend and partner had just been destroyed Kurama hung his head trying not to cry. "Oh Anari what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I hope you all had lots of turkey and whatever your favorite holiday treat is. Mine are deviled eggs and ambrosia fruit salad, you know with the little marshmallows. Now that that's over I can get this posted.

Sorry it took so long to get this to you. I know where I'm going with this but I had a bit of a writers block as to how to get it there. I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long but I'm still having some trouble with what to write next to get where I want to go. I hope you all enjoy, drop me a review and let me know. Thanks everyone for being so patient and for the great reviews. Your reviews keep me writing.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

Kurama sat on the bed staring at the closed bathroom door trying to comprehend how things could have gone so wrong. His budding relationship with Hiei had been progressing perfectly up until tonight. With one dream, one incredibly sexy dream, his dreams of a relationship with the fire demon were going up in smoke.

When he heard the shower start he cleaned himself up and changed into a pair of green pajamas. Searching in the bottom drawer of his dresser he found a pair of black pajamas he had bought for Hiei a few months ago though he had never gotten up the nerve to give them to him. Easily picking the lock on the bathroom door he left the pajamas on the counter before relocking the door and slipping back out.

Kurama gathered Hiei's clothes from the floor and stashed them in the closet. He didn't want the fire demon to leave until they'd had a chance to talk. Turning around he saw Hiei's katana in the corner by the window. Kurama stared at it for a full minute before deciding to leave it there. Hiding Hiei's clothes was one thing, disarming him would upset matters even more. Silently he prayed that he wouldn't be meeting the blade of the katana personally.

When he heard the shower stop Kurama reluctantly sat at the end of the bed facing the bathroom door. His feet were apart, forearms resting on his knees with his head slightly bowed. He waited like that for almost twenty minutes before he heard the door unlock.

Kurama looked up as the door opened but didn't straighten. He knew he had to be very careful how he handled this encounter with the fire demon. The fox's posture showed submission but his steady gaze showed no fear. He knew he had made the right decision when, after surveying the room, Hiei's eyes resting momentarily on the katana before his gaze returned and held Kurama's

Kurama's voice was soft but didn't falter as he spoke. "Hiei, I am so sorry. I never should have touched you like that without your permission. Please forgive me."

Hiei starred at him with no emotion for several moments before he moved forward causing Kurama to have to look up at him. Hiei's voice was calm when he spoke. "Kurama, I never even knew you wanted to touch me like that. I'm not sure what to think. Things have been changing between us and I don't know what you want from me."

The fact that Hiei didn't try to leave and even moved closer gave Kurama confidence. "I want nothing from you that you won't freely give me Hiei. I don't want to lose my best friend but I hope some day we can be more than friends."

"If all you want is a lover Fox then find someone else. By nature neither Koorime nor fire demon's take casual lovers, I'm no exception. Even if you want more than just sex Kurama you probably should find someone else. You know my history, it took a long time for me to call you my partner and even longer to consider you my friend. I won't easily trust even you with my body or my heart." Ruby eyes met green as he spoke but he turned away when he finished.

Quickly Kurama reached out to take Hiei's hand in his, waiting until red eyes met green again. "If all I wanted was friends with benefits Hiei I could have seduced you long ago. Exactly what I do want even I still don't know, I just know I want you. I want you as my partner, my friend, my lover and more. What that more is remains to be seen but I'd like to find out. You said I couldn't easily win your heart but I hope you'll let me try because I think you already have mine."

Hiei's eyes widened at Kurama's confession. In his life many had promised him affection or riches only to betray him in the end. Even Kurama had betrayed him once but since then had redeemed himself a hundred times over in the fire demon's opinion. He knew the fox had earned his trust, now he had to decide if his heart was something he was willing to give his long time friend.

Hiei looked down at their joined hands shocked at how much he liked the way it felt. Shyly he looked back at Kurama and whispered. "I'm not promising anything Fox."

Looking at each other both demons hid their surprise. Kurama couldn't believe Hiei was considering his request and Hiei couldn't believe Kurama had made it.

When neither spoke Kurama tentatively held out his other hand. Hesitantly Hiei took it, allowing himself to be pulled closer. Standing between Kurama's knees Hiei looked at him nervously. When Kurama smiled he relaxed a bit.

"Thank you Fire-Fly. With your permission could we start with a little kiss?" Hiei's eyes widened but when he didn't object Kurama released one of his hands to gently grab the front of Hiei's black top and slowly pull him closer. He couldn't help but notice how sexy Hiei looked in the silky black pajamas.

Hiei knew Kurama would stop if asked but he was curious, wanting to know what those beautiful red lips would feel like on his. Kurama's soft lips touching his gave Hiei the most calming feeling he had ever known. Closing his eyes he leaned closer.

As Hiei leaned into the kiss Kurama slowly slipped his arms around him, careful not to startle the fire demon. Not wanting to push his luck Kurama pulled back after only a few moments, smiling at Hiei's little mews of disappointment. "Patients my sexy little demon. I want to take this slowly Hiei. I want you to trust that anything that happens between us will be more than just sex."

Relieved that Kurama had shown control when he could have taken advantage, Hiei took the fox's hand and pulled him to bed. "Let's get some sleep Fox."

Together they crawled into bed. Without speaking they lay facing each other. After a moment Kurama slowly reached out and took Hiei's hand. "Hiei, I really am sorry about what happened earlier. I would give my life before I would hurt you."

In the dark Hiei starred at their joined hands. "Hn. Forget about it Fox."

Kurama's voice rose passionately. "How can I forget about it Hiei? I nearly raped you."

Hiei gave a big sigh. "You didn't rape me Kurama."

Kurama wasn't appeased. "No, but I forced myself on you and molested you."

"Hn, stupid fox. Do you really think I'm so weak that I couldn't have stopped you if I didn't like what you were doing to me?" Hiei gasped when he realized what he had just admitted.

It took Kurama a moment to comprehend the meaning of what Hiei just said. Before he could say anything though Hiei spoke. "Don't let it go to your head you conceded fox. Now go to sleep."

With a huge smile Kurama drew Hiei's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Goodnight Fire-Fly."

An hour later Kurama, still holding Hiei's hand, lay watching the fire demon sleep. Kurama was thrilled that Hiei hadn't rejected him. He still didn't fully understand his feelings for his best friend. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Hiei as more than a friend and was looking forward to exploring what more might mean.

Giving Hiei a sleepy smile he leaned over to kiss the back of his hand again. "Thank you for giving me a chance Hiei. I promise not to betray your trust."

After Kurama fell asleep Hiei leaned over to kiss his hand and whispered into the dark before slipping into sleep. "You'd better keep that promise Fox. I don't think I could handle it if you don't."


	6. Chapter 6

My regular readers know how lovey dovey I always make Kurama. No one's noticed Kurama hasn't said 'I love you' to Hiei. Hm.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**LONELY HEARTS**

**Chapter 6**

The next few weeks began slowly in the demon's new relationship. Neither had wanted things to move too quickly and for the most part that's how things started.

Since the night when Kurama's sexy dream forced them into an intimate encounter Hiei had begun looking forward to every touch his friend offered. The morning after their encounter Hiei had woken with the jagon restored and his first instinct was to run.

It was several days before he returned to Kurama's apartment. Upon his return he was welcomed as always with a warm smile, a hot meal and a soft bed. Though those things were nice what he really wanted was the soft touch of Kurama's hand, especially holding his as he slept.

It wasn't long before Hiei started visiting Kurama more frequently. The fire demon was surprised by how much he already craved the fox's company. He hadn't admitted, even to himself, how much he craved more than Kurama's company.

Slowly, without his even realizing it, Hiei began moving closer to Kurama as they slept. Kurama, always nervous that he might lose control again, was very careful to only hold Hiei's hand and to stay on his side of the bed. The first time he woke with Hiei cuddled into his side he nearly panicked. When Hiei woke, blushed and shyly asked what was for breakfast, Kurama began to relax.

Kissing was another new addition to their relationship. This too began slowly with Kurama kissing Hiei's cheek to say goodnight or goodbye. However, as Hiei began moving into Kurama's arms before they went to sleep Kurama became bolder with his goodnight kisses.

Kurama held Hiei loosely in his arms, gently massaging his back as he hesitantly kissed Hiei goodnight. When he lifted his head he smiled at the dreamy expression on his usually stern friend's face. Kurama waited for Hiei to open his eyes before he spoke. "Did you like that Fire-Fly? If I'm moving to fast just say so."

Hiei looked so sexy in his black pajamas, breathing hard and with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Hn. I'm not going to break if you kiss me Fox. Besides, how am I supposed to know if I liked it when every time you do it you stop?"

Kurama gave a little laugh. "Well, I'll just have to fix that then won't I? You have to say it though Hiei. I promised I wouldn't take anything from you that you didn't give to me freely."

"Then shut up and kiss me Fox." That was all Kurama needed to hear before he swooped down and took Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss. After that, kissing became a much bigger part of their relationship.

As relationships go theirs was progressing normally. Touching lead to holding, which lead to kissing, which of course lead to more intimate touching. This is where things began to change.

Hiei so far had been very submissive in every aspect of their relationship. Up to the point where their little make out sessions were just holding and kissing Hiei seemed happy to let Kurama have the lead. However now that things had begun to heat up between them Hiei was becoming quite dominant. Since they hadn't actually made love yet Hiei lacked experience but not desire.

Kurama wasn't quite sure how to handle what was happening. One minute Hiei would be passive, cuddling into him allowing Kurama to determine what they did. The next thing Kurama knew he was pinned to the bed with a very excited fire demon taking charge of their play. When their passion cooled Hiei once again lay submissive in Kurama's arms.

That wasn't the only change in Hiei. He had become quite possessive of his partner. If anyone, male or female, got too close to the redhead Hiei would step between them and Kurama had even heard him growl.

Now was one of those times. They had all decided to meet at the temple to train. When ever they did this they usually took turns fighting with each team member. Today however Hiei became angry at the suggestion that anyone else fight Kurama. Not knowing of their relationship Yusuke and Kuwabara thought Hiei's reaction strange but neither wanted to argue with the angry fire demon.

When they finished training Yukina and Keiko brought out drinks. Yusuke, curious about Hiei's behavior, went to put a friendly arm around Kurama and ask what was going on. The minute his hand touched Kurama Hiei came flying at Yusuke growling.

Luckily Kurama's reflexes were sharp and he intercepted Hiei. Everyone stared in shock as Kurama practically snatched Hiei from midair then took him in his arms and lead him away from the others.

"Fire-Fly relax. Yusuke's put his hand on my shoulder hundreds of times. You know it doesn't mean anything. He's my friend and teammate, nothing more." Kurama's heart was racing. He never imagined Hiei would show his emotions so openly or so violently in front of their friends.

"Don't ever let him touch you again Fox! No one touches you but me!" Hiei, still angry, was practically snarling at him.

Wide eyed Kurama could only nod his agreement. Suddenly Hiei calmed. "Kurama, I have to get out of here for a while. I'll see you in a few days."

Kurama was speechless as Hiei pulled him down for the sweetest goodbye kiss before flitting away.

Stunned, Kurama walked back to the others. Yusuke was the first to come after him. "Kurama, what the hell was that? Hiei looked like he was going to kill me."

Kurama just shook his head. "I'm not sure myself Yusuke. He's been acting a little weird lately."

Before anyone else could speak Yukina walked up and seemed to be smelling Kurama. Suddenly she smiled. "I think I know what's going on. Kurama, are you and Hiei… um… involved?"

Kurama nervously looked at each of his shocked friends before looking back at Yukina. With a blush he nodded. "We're sort of dating I guess."

Yukina smiled and gave a little giggle. "I think Hiei sees it as a bit more than dating. When a Koorime chooses a mate they get very protective and fiercely jealous. It's instinctive for him to act the way he is. Once you're mated he'll relax a little but not much."

Kurama's eyes where as big a saucers. "Mated? Yukina we're just… I mean we…awe hell."

Yukina's smile faded, her voice suddenly serious. "Kurama are you and Hiei lovers?"

Kurama closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He hated that this conversations was happening in front of all their friends. "We haven't actually made love yet if that's what you mean."

Confusion crossed her brow. "But you have his scent on y… oh, I think I see. Kurama let me explain something to you about Koorime. We don't take casual lovers. The only person we give our body, our heart and our soul to is our mate. Unless I'm gravely mistaken Hiei has chosen you as his mate. If you don't feel the same way about him break it off with him now. If you do though, understand that you'll probably be breaking his heart."

With that Yukina walked back into the temple. Kurama looked around at his friends, surprised when Kuwabara was the one to speak. "I don't know if you remember this butafter I asked Yukina to marry me she got a little weird like that. Even Shizuru couldn't get too close to me without Yukina getting bent out of shape. Once we got married though she stopped acting like that around you guys. It still shows sometimes with others though. Like if a store clerk pays too much attention to me I can hear her growl. It's so cute."

Yusuke was about to slap him on the back but stopped, looking around as if to see if Hieiwas going tojump out of the bushes. He just laughed instead. "Hey fox boy I guess this means we need to give you a bachelor party if you and Hiei are getting married… or mated… or whatever. Man it's about time though. You two have been dancing around your feelings for each other forever. It was kind of cute to watch though."

Kurama seemed to have regained the ability to speak. "You mean you knew how we felt? I thought I hid my feelings so well and I know Hiei did, at least from me."

Keiko looked at Kurama. "Sure we knew. You guys were only hiding it from each other. Now you need to decide what you're going to do Kurama. You looked scared out of your mind when Yukina said Hiei chose you as his mate."

Kurama's heart was pounding. "I wasn't thinking about Hiei as my mate, just my lover. I'm a Youko for crying out loud, I just wanted to get laid!"

Everyone stayed silent at his outburst and Kurama was grateful. "No, that's not true. I do want Hiei as my lover but not just my lover. Damn it, I don't know what the hell I want any more. I know I want Hiei. I'm just not sure I want to be mated to him. That's not something I ever saw my self doing, not as a Youko or a human."

Hiei obviously wasn't around so Yusuke put a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Well, since Hiei split it looks like you've got some time to think about it. I know demons don't usually think like this Kurama but you are part human. Maybe you should ask yourself if you love him. Be careful though, Yukina's right, rejecting Hiei will break his heart."

Walking home all Kurama could think about were Yusuke's last words and how much they seemed to hurt his own heart. "Rejecting Hiei will break his heart."


	7. Chapter 7

Ewww you are all so wicked. It seems you like the idea that Kurama might break Hiei's tender little heart. Then there was more sympathy for Kurama's dilemma than there was for Hiei's possibly broken heart. I know all of this because you wonderfully wicked people sent the ten fastest and some of the longest reviews I've ever gotten. What this means is I think I'll do something I've never done before, torture Hiei a while. This wasn't supposed to be a long story but I'm having fun, I hope you all are. Now you know your reviews really can influence what I write so let me know what you think.

FYI: If you've never read the YYH manga you won't know that Shiori has scars on her arm from saving Shuuichi from falling on broken glass when he was little.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**LONELY HEARTS**

**Chapter 7**

After leaving the temple Kurama spent the next two days pacing his apartment trying to decide what he should do. If history told him anything he figured he had until tonight or maybe tomorrow before Hiei returned. Looking out his window for the umpteenth time he finally decided he'd had enough waiting around. Leaving the apartment he headed for the park.

Consciously he would deny he had an agenda for choosing the path at the south end of the park. When his mother called out to him from across the playground he had to admit subconsciously that he wouldn't mind some advice.

After crossing to the path that lead her home from work he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Hello Mother, this is a nice surprise."

Shiori had the gall to laugh at him before chastising him. "Now Shuuichi, you successfully lied to me for almost twenty years about being a demon, something must be wrong for you to lie so miserably now."

Kurama blushed and shuffled his feet. "It's pathetic that I've become so transparent. What gave me away?"

Placing her hand on his arm Shiori continued toward home. "I've taken this path home at exactly this time for years now. Besides, what other reason would you have for being at the playground? Now how about you come for dinner and we can talk?"

Kurama covered the hand on his arm and squeezed. "Thank you Mother."

A short time later the two were in Shiori's kitchen preparing dinner. "Alright son, spit it out, what's bothering you?"

She raised an eyebrow when once again he blushed. "I.. um… have this _friend_…"

"You mean Hiei?" Shiori laughed at the shocked expression on her son's face. "Shuuichi, who knows you better than your mother? Your feelings for Hiei have been apparent for a long time."

Kurama shook his head with a chuckle. "Keiko was right, apparently the only one I managed to fool was Hiei. At least this will be easier since you already know my _friend_ is Hiei. We've been… I guess dating is the most appropriate word. The problem is that Hiei seems to be taking our new relationship a bit more seriously than I'm ready for."

Shiori paused to think a moment before she spoke. "Shuuichi, I know you care for Hiei but do you love him?"

Kurama sighed impatiently. "How the hell would I know? I'm not even sure I know what love is!… Oh Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I've just been so frustrated these last few days."

She smiled. "Love will do that to a person. Son you love me and you told me once that as a Youko you had someone you loved. How can you say you don't know what love is?"

A sad expression crossed Kurama's face as he reached out to touch the scars on her arm. "Mother, it took you getting hurt while protecting me to realize how much I loved you. Kuronue died never knowing I loved him because I didn't know what love was. What if I do that to Hiei? I'm afraid of losing him without telling him how I feel. I'm also afraid of committing to him if what I feel isn't really love. What if I'm just using him so I won't be lonely?"

Quietly Shiori spoke. "It sounds like you have a lot to think about. Since you came to me for advice I'm going to give it to you. Even when he's not with you, is Hiei one of the first things you think of when you wake in the morning? Is he one of the last things you think of before you go to sleep? Do you consider him or his feelings when you make decisions? Can you see yourself with Hiei in the future? Can you imagine your future without him?"

Kurama didn't know what to say. He could answer yes to all her questions except imagining his future without Hiei. "Mother what if I make the wrong choice? Unlike a human marriage a demon mating is for life and demon's live a very long time."

"I don't know what else to tell you Shuuichi except to talk to Hiei. Maybe together the two of you can work this out." She gave him a hug before they sat down and had dinner.

* * *

It was late as Kurama walked home through the park. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice passing anyone until he spoke. "If I were an enemy you'd be dead Fox."

Kurama spun around to see the object of his thoughts and desires leaning casually against a large tree. After several moments of just staring at each other Hiei's eyes widened in surprise when Kurama sprinted to him. A moment later Hiei found himself pinned bodily to the tree with Kurama kissing him passionately.

When the kiss ended both were breathless and aroused. Hiei smirked as he tucked his face into the redheads neck. "Hm, that was a nice welcome Fox. I guess that means you missed me just a little."

Kurama slipped one of his knees between Hiei's, increasing the friction on both their arousals as he growled into the fire demon's ear. "I missed you much more than a little Fire-Fly. Let's go home and I'll show you just how much I missed you."

When Hiei seemed reluctant to follow, Kurama leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "Don't worry Hiei, I know you're not ready to make love yet but I was hoping you'd let me pleasure you with more than just kisses and touches tonight."

Hiei blushed not quite able to meet Kurama's gaze. "What did you have in mind Fox?"

Hiei shivered when Kurama nibbled around his ear as he whispered seductively. "I want to taste you Hiei. I want to take you in my mouth and see how loud I can make you scream out your pleasure. Will you let me love you like that Koibito?"

Hearing Kurama call him his Koibito brought on more shivers. "You think you can make me scream Kurama?"

Hiei gasped loudly as Kurama rubbed himself between Hiei's legs again. "I know I can Koi, it's only a question of how load I will make you scream. Please Hiei, I've wanted to love you like that for so long now."

Hiei pushed Kurama away. "Hn. You have to catch me first Fox."

Laughter drifted through the park as a black blur followed closely by a red blur could barely be seen flitting in the direction of Kurama's apartment.

* * *

Hiei pulled a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight streaming in through the window. As sleep slowly escaped him he became aware that he was alone in the bed. With a sigh he threw the pillow aside and looked around for Kurama.

The room was empty but on the other pillow was a sheet of paper and a rose. Hiei took the rose, holding it briefly to his nose before reading the note.

_Good morning Koibito, I hope you slept well. I have class today but I should be home by early afternoon. I left you breakfast in the microwave, just push the start button and take it out when it beeps._

_Thank you for last night Fire-Fly. It was so beautiful watching you. I told you I could make you scream. Maybe later I'll make you scream even louder._

_Gotta go Koi, see you later._

_Your Fox._

Hiei blushed as he remembered what Kurama had done to him last night and just how loudly he had made him scream. With a grin he decided he'd have to pay better attention next time so he could return the pleasure the fox gave him. He hadn't meant to leave Kurama unsatisfied but he was so sated when Kurama had finished with him that he had just curled up in the redhead's arms and fallen into a deep sleep.

Rising from the bed Hiei walked naked into the kitchen. He might as well see what the fox left him to eat. By the time he got a shower and a nap it would be almost time for Kurama to come home.

* * *

Kurama was apprehensive as he approached his apartment. Last night with Hiei had been unbelievable. The little fire demon had been even more responsive to his ministrations than Kurama could have hoped for. Hiei would make a incredible lover and Kurama couldn't wait for more.

This scared the hell out of him. Kurama knew that to be Hiei's lover it meant being his mate. Hiei had become very open to kissing, touching and now even more intimate forms of foreplay. However even after last night Kurama knew that making love with Hiei meant mating with him and spending the rest of their lives together.

After his talk with his mother and the way he felt when he saw the fire demon last night, Kurama could admit at least to himself that he did love Hiei. There was a problem though, his Youko instincts told him to take his pleasure with Hiei and be done with it. His human heart however refused to do anything that would hurt his newfound love. _'What in the seven hells am I supposed to do?'_

Entering his apartment he smiled as he saw Hiei curled up on the sofa sound asleep, clutching the TV remote. On the TV the anime Inuyasha was playing. Ironically Kurama recalled the main characters were a demon and a human who struggled with their budding feelings for each other.

Deciding to let Hiei sleep Kurama went silently to the bedroom and began his homework.

An hour later a sleepy Hiei slipped his arms around Kurama's shoulders as he sat at his desk. "You should have woken me when you got back Fox."

Kurama was so wrapped up in his work he hadn't noticed Hiei come in. Reaching back Kurama slipped his hand into Hiei's hair and pulled him down for a brief kiss. "I'm sorry Hiei. I got really behind on my school work recently so I decided to let you sleep. I'm going to be at this for a while, if you're hungry I'll order you a pizza."

Hiei tried not to show his disappointment. "I'm not hungry, I've eaten my way through just about everything in your kitchen trying to keep from being bored today."

Smiling, Kurama kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry you're bored Hiei. I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow. I still have a lot to do here so why don't you go watch some more TV. There are several good anime shows on in the evenings."

Reluctantly Hiei nodded, kissed Kurama one more time and went back to the living room alone. A few hours later Kurama was still hard at work and barely noticed Hiei come in to bed.

If Kurama had been paying attention he would have seen the longing in Hiei's eyes as he watched his fox's back. Though Hiei tried to wait up for Kurama sleep finally claimed him.

Some time later Kurama turned to watch Hiei sleep. He felt guilty that he had hidden behind his homework tonight. He also felt guilty that if he decided he couldn't be Hiei's mate then he had no right to take advantage of him either.

Knowing he would probably leave before Hiei woke, Kurama decided he'd get up early so he would have time to go out and pick up a few things for Hiei in the morning. He had to finish the assignment he was working on for his first class tomorrow so with one last look at Hiei, Kurama turned back to his work


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews. I'm going to try to wrap this up by Christmas so I don't leave you all hanging without an update but no promises. It seems every time I think I'll have this done in two chapters I write myself in another direction. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**LONELY HEARTS**

**Chapter 8**

In Kurama's bedroom Hiei sat on the window sill looking out into the darkening sky as the sun set. With a heavy heart he waited for Kurama to return from school. The fox had been avoiding him for the last three days and Hiei suspected that Kurama may have changed his mind about wanting a relationship with him.

Each day the fox returned later than the day before. Each day the fox saw that Hiei ate and had a movie or game to entertain him before burying himself in his books. Each night the redhead came to bed long after the fire demon was asleep.

Tonight Hiei hoped things would be different. Tomorrow was Saturday and Hiei knew there was no school on Saturday. In all the years they had been friends Kurama had never put school work ahead of him when there was no school the next day. If he did so tonight then Hiei would know his suspicions were true, that Kuramareally didn'thave feelings for him beyond friendship.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kurama smile up at him as he approached the apartment building. Seeing that Kurama's arms were full Hiei jumped down and went to open the door. As he came in Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen counter. "Thank you Hiei, I think my books get heavier every day. I brought dinner, I hope you like beef teriyaki. I have to finish working on that report I have due next week. Oh, I got you a new game too. It's called Mortal Combat."

Hiei just stood there watching as Kurama unpacked the food and the game. He was no longer listening to what was said. After a few moments Kurama gathered his books and headed toward the bedroom. Almost as an afterthought the redhead turned back and gave him another brief kiss. "I'm sorry about this Fire-Fly. I'll try to make it to bed before you go to sleep tonight."

Hiei didn't know how long he stood there after watching Kurama close the bedroom door. Hearing something clink on the tile Hiei looked down. Reaching down he picked the object up. After looking at it for several seconds he set in on the counter.

Going to the door he put on his cloak and boots then picked up his katana. Kurama hadn't even noticed his things were by the door and not in their usual spot in his room. With a sigh he looked longingly at the closed bedroom door and whispered, "Goodbye Kurama" before opening the front door and flitting off into the night.

It was almost an hour later before Kurama realized he couldn't sense Hiei's ki in the apartment. A quick glance showed him that Hiei's things weren't in the corner where they usually were. Opening his door he looked around the living room and kitchen. "Hiei?"

Kurama's heart was pounding as he noticed everything was just as he left it. The food and game sat on the counter untouched. Only one thing was different, a small object lay next to the other items on the counter. Sadly Kurama picked up Hiei's blood red tear gem. Tears filled his own eyes when he realized Hiei must have cried itbecause ofhim. "Oh Anari, what have I done?"

With the tear gem clutched tightly in his hand Kurama ran out of the apartment. Following Hiei's ki trail he found himself at the edge of the forest. The trail stopped at a portal to Makai. Knowing Hiei had over an hours head start on him he reluctantly gave up his search. Looking down at the tear gem in his palm he whispered into the night. "Please forgive me Hiei, I never meant to hurt you."

* * *

As Yusuke knocked on Kurama's door for the second time he realized it had been several weeks since he had seen his friend. Though they didn't go on many Reiki assignments anymore all the former tente usually kept in close contact. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Hiei around either, not since a few weeks after the incident with those sorceresses.

When Kurama still didn't answer Yusuke tried the door knob and found it open. Letting himself inside Yusuke was appalled at what he saw. The usually immaculate apartment was a mess. There were papers, books and clothes scattered around the living room. The kitchen sink was piled with dirty glasses and on the counters there were various boxes and bags of fast food that looked like they had been bought and opened but not eaten.

Stepping over the mess he went to knock on the bedroom door. "Kurama! I know you're in there, I can sense you."

Yusuke only waited a moment then opened the door. This room wasn't in any better shape than the others. Looking around he finally found Kurama sitting in the window sill. Like everything else he too was a mess. Kurama wore an old t-shirt with a dragon on it and a pair of shorts. His red hair looked like it had been put in a hasty ponytail days ago then neglected. He looked so lonely sitting there staring out the window. Yusuke reached out and touched his shoulder. "Kurama, why didn't you answer the door?"

Turning slowly, Kurama seemed to notice his visitor for the first time. "Oh, hey Yusuke. Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you."

Yusuke's brow drew together in confusion at the lack of emotion in his friend's voice. "Kurama, what the hell's going on? Are you okay?"

Kurama looked back out the window as he answered flatly. "I was just sitting here thinking Yusuke. What brings you by today?"

Taking Kurama by the shoulder he forced the redhead to look at him. "Kurama, what's wrong? You look like hell and your apartment's a mess."

Kurama shrugged Yusuke's hand off but didn't turn away. "I'm a horrible person Yusuke. I used and hurt someone I care about very much. I'm homesick, lonely and for the first time in my life I'm wondering how much longer my mother will live so that I can leave this god forsaken place and go home. Now did you have some reason for being here? If not I'd like to be alone."

For a moment Yusuke just stared at his friend. "Damn Kurama. I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that about your mother. The only other person that you've ever cared about that I know of is Hiei. Is that who you hurt?"

Kurama's voice hardened and his eyes flecked with gold. "It's none of your business. Now what did you want Yusuke?"

Yusuke knew from experience not to push it when Kurama's Youko side began to appear. "Koenma sent me. A Reiki artifact has been taken and he wants us to get it back."

Kurama was looking out the window again. "I'm not interested."

Yusuke knew he had to do something to help get Kurama out of his funk. "Come on Fox Boy, it will be fun all of us together again. Botan's even gone to get Hiei. Besides, you said you were homesick and we get to go to Makai for this one."

Kurama's fox ears perked when he heard Hiei had been sent for. His heart began to pound. Maybe this was the icebreaker he needed to get to talk to Hiei. It was more likely Hiei would just tell him to go to hell but since he was already there he didn't really have anything to lose. "I'll come to the briefing. I won't promise anything beyond that."

Yusuke slapped him on the shoulder. "Alright then, see you in Koenma's office in two hours. You might want to grab a shower though, you know Hiei doesn't like your hair in a ponytail."

Laughing, Yusuke darted out the door before Kurama could get a hand on him. Rising Kurama went into the bathroom. One look in the mirror and he knew what Yusuke meant, he really did look like hell. Stripping he stepped into the shower. He thought forward to when he would see Hiei and wondered if he was feeling apprehension or anticipation. Turning on the water he decided not to think about it at all.

* * *

Two hours later Kurama walked into Koenma's office. Everyone was in their usual place. Yusuke and Kuwabara lounged on a sofa as Hiei stood leaning against the wall with one leg bent, his foot on the wall. Deciding now was as good a time as any to face his demons, so to speak, Kurama tried to look confident as he went to stand beside Hiei. Briefly he nodded to the others and Koenma started the meeting.

Paying little attention to Koenma, Kurama glanced at Hiei. The fire demon just stood with his arms crossed not acknowledging his presence. Hesitantly, Kurama reached out and brushed the back of his fingers down Hiei's arm. Kurama's heart sank when he heard Hiei's low growl and the fire demon moved a step away, still without looking at him.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the desk to see something on the monitor Kurama took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Telepathically he spoke to Hiei for the first time since driving him away. 'Hiei, please let me…'

Piercing red eyes silenced him as harsh words were spoken in his mind. 'There's nothing you have to say that I want to hear.'

Kurama tried to swallow the tears that threatened to fall, grateful he didn't have to speak, knowing his emotions would be heard clearly in his voice. 'I'm sorry, I won't bother you again. Please tell the others I'll have to pass on this one. Goodbye Hiei.'

Quietly Kurama tried to make it outof the roomwithout the others noticing. Yusuke however had been covertly watching everything. Seeing Kurama's attempt to escape he went and took the redhead by the arm. "Kurama, come look at this. Koenma thinks you might know this guy."

Not allowing him to argue Yusuke dragged Kurama over to see the computer screen. Before him was a demon with thick black hair and black eyes. Sensing that Kurama needed a moment to pull himself together Yusuke took a moment to tell Kurama about the demon. "They got this picture of the demon that took one of Koenma's toys from the vault. The description matches that of a guy that reportedly used to be in your gang. What do you think Kurama, do you know him?"

Looking at the screen Kurama hoped his voice wouldn't break when he spoke. "He's known as the Black Panther but his real name is Syrus. You can't see them but there are cat ears hidden in all that hair. He was in my gang for about a year but he was too cocky for his own good. He thought he could do better on his own so he left. I heard he went from gang to gang for a while then tried to start one of his own. I wouldn't think he was good enough to steal anything from the Reiki vault."

Koenma flipped of the screen. "That's only a little more information than our intelligence gave us. I was hoping you might know where we could find him."

Kurama had regained some of his calm. "I didn't know him that well."

In his head Kurama could hear Hiei's snide comment. 'Guess that means he wasn't a good enough lay for Yoko Kurama to bother with.'

The only outward sign of what was going on was the gold that flecked through Kurama's green eyes. 'What's the matter Hiei, jealous that I fucked him and not you?'

Yusuke didn't know what was going on but the look that crossed Hiei's eyes said he better do something or the fire demon was out of here. "Hiei, I'm glad you're here. It looks like this guy's last known base of operation was in Mukuro's territory. With your help we should be able to find him a lot faster."

Barely a "Hn" could be heard from Hiei but Kurama seemed to have recovered. "Well if I have to do this I'm at least going to enjoy myself."

All eyes widened as Kurama's energy soared. No one's eyes were wider than Hiei's as Yoko Kurama himself appeared before them.

Though all eyes were on him, Kurama only had eyes for Hiei. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, why don't you boys run along home to your females. I think Hiei and I will take this one on our own."

Before anyone could protest Kurama walked to Hiei's side. "Come on partner, let's get this party started."

There wasn't much even Hiei could do when the long clawed fingers of a nearly seven foot Youko wrapped around his wrist and he was dragged out of the room, the door closing behind them.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma looked back and forth at each other. Kuwabara's mouth opened and closed several times before he spoke. "Urameshi, what the hell was all that about?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Those two will either work out their problems or kill each other. I guess we'll find out in a few days. Either way it means we get to go home to our 'females' so I'm not going to argue."


	9. Chapter 9

It's 230am and I want to go to bed so I'm only adding a quick thank you to my reviewers. There were an awesome 15 for the last chapter, several of which were new reviewers and i love new reviewers. I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as the last. Thanks again.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**LONELY HEARTS**

**Chapter 9**

"Damn it Kurama, can't you hurry up? Why do you have to do this now?" Hiei was leaning against a boulder at the edge of a pond. His heart was beating fast as he pretended not to watch the naked Youko bathe.

Gracefully Kurama stepped from the water. Hiei stifled a groan, Kurama's muscles flexed as he reached back to wring the water from his long silver hair. "Hiei, you know this is the last fresh water before we enter Mukuro's desolate territory and I wanted a real bath. Even you don't like it when we're forced to bathe in that ningen shower at the apartment. Besides, judging from the bulge in the front of your pants, you were enjoying the view and I would never deny you even the slightest pleasure."

Hiei just huffed and looked away as Kurama lounged back on a warm rock to sun himself dry. Ignoring Kurama wasn't easy when he was only an arms length away and still quite naked. "Don't act like that Fire-Fly. We could have a lot of fun, the two of us alone on a mission."

Hiei tried to convince himself that he only looked back at Kurama to talk to him but his traitorous eyes kept drifting along the muscled planes of his partner's sexy body. "Stupid pervert! Once that black cat's in Reikai custody you're on your own. Till then keep your distance."

Hiei had known Kurama long enough to know he should never dare the Youko. Before he knew it he was grabbed and dragged between Kurama's outstretched legs. Kurama wrapped both arms around him bringing Hiei tight against the length of his body. "Sorry Hiei, but keeping my distance from you isn't in my plans. I happen to want you right here in my arms."

When Kurama's hands cupped his behind bringing him closer and causing their arousals to rub together Hiei couldn't hide his response. With a moan his arms went around the Youko's neck of their own accord. Nose to nose Kurama moaned himself. "Gods Fire-Baby, I missed you so much."

Not waiting for permission Kurama tipped his head and claimed Hiei's mouth in a passionate kiss. It was several minutes before Hiei gained enough control to push Kurama away. His voice was husky when he spoke. "Try to control yourself Fox. I'm not here for your amusement."

Before Kurama could respond both demon sensed someone approaching and drew their weapons. Seeing Kurama armed but naked Hiei grabbed his clothes and threw them in his lap. "Stupid fox, put your clothes on or do you want to be raped?"

Just then Botan landed on her oar. "Oh good, I found you. You forgot your communicators so you can call me when… oh my… Kurama!"

Seeing her gaze fall hungrily on a barely covered Kurama, Hiei stepped between them blocking her view. "Stupid woman! Give me the damn things and get the hell out of here!"

He could hear Kurama laugh. Whether it was at Botan's reaction or the fire demon's protective gesture he wasn't sure. Botan giggled as she gave him the communicators. "Sorry Hiei. I didn't realize I was… um… interrupting anything."

Quickly she took flight before he could advance on her. From the air she called down to them. "Have fun you two, but not too much, you are on a mission after all."

Kurama was dressed now but still laughing as he heard Hiei swear under his breath. From behind he slid his hands over Hiei's shoulders to caress his chest. Behind him Hiei could feel that Kurama was still partially aroused. "Relax Hiei. Our friends are bound to see us in an intimate position from time to time."

Kurama was slightly taken back when Hiei turned on him and glared. "Not likely Kurama. I trusted you before and all you did was use me. I won't be foolish enough to make that mistake again."

Sadness filled Kurama. "I know I hurt you Fire-Fly and I'm sorry. I truly never meant to but I'll make it up to you I swear. I promise…."

"Save it Kurama! I don't want to hear any more of your lies! I just want to get this damn mission over with so that I can get the hell away from you!" With that Hiei stormed off in the direction of Mukuro's territory.

Kurama's heart ached as he slowly followed his partner. He had hoped that in Youko form he would be strong enough to break through Hiei's defenses. Now he just hoped he was strong enough to get through the mission without breaking down in front of Hiei.

* * *

By that night Kurama had made no more progress with Hiei. The fire demon barely spoke to him. He traveled at a pace that kept him several yards ahead of the Youko. When darkness began to fall Kurama found them shelter in a cave but Hiei refused to stay in it leaving Kurama to spend the night alone.

* * *

The next morning they arrived in the town where Syrus's was believed to be holding up. After only two hours of inquiries they located him at a bar on the edge of town. The primary goal of the mission however was to find the Reikai artifact, arresting Syrus was secondary.

Making their way into the rather crowded bar Kurama looked around for their target. "Hiei why don't you get us drinks while I find us a table?"

Without answering Hiei walked away. Kurama slowly made his way between the tables trying not to attract too much attention. Luck was on his side when he saw Syrus at a table by the window flirting witha waitress. Making sure Syrus could see him Kurama made his way closer. "Kurama, is that you?"

Hiding a smirk Kurama turned curious eyes to the speaker. Kurama stopped by the table and pretended sudden recognition. "Simon isn't it?"

The demon tried not to look insulted. "Syrus actually but that's okay it's been a couple of hundred years. Pull up a chair."

Grabbing an empty chair from a nearby table Kurama sat down. Just as he did Hiei set two drinks on the table in front of him. Kurama couldn't resist the opportunity to have Hiei close and snaked an arm around the fire demon pulling him down to sit in his lap. With a wicked smile he practically purred as he held Hiei securely with one hand and petted him with the other. "Thank you lover. I'm glad it's crowded in here, this way I get to have you right where I want you. Syrus, this sexy demon here is my lover, Hiei. Koibito, this is Syrus. He was a member of my gang a couple of hundred years ago."

Hiei picked up the act with a wicked smile of his own. "That would be back when you liked to be the dominant partner with your lovers wouldn't it Fox? You see Syrus, Kurama's changed a lot in his old age. He's gotten quite submissive since he became my pet. He's just too sexy when he begs for my attention."

The demon across from them didn't seem to notice Kurama's jaw clench behind his smile. He couldn't believe Hiei had just made him a submissive, old, needy pet in just three sentences. Some of his anger left him when he realized Hiei was settled comfortably in his lap with an arm around his neck.

Deciding it might be fun to play Hiei's game he licked the sensitive area behind the fire demon's ear making him shiver. The long clawed fingers caressing Hiei's chest slid down to cup his crotch. "First he makes me beg, then he makes me scream. If I'm going to give a lover dominance he'd have to be able to make me scream."

Syrus seemed a little confused by the direction of the conversation but having been Kurama's lover once he had hoped when he saw the Youko that he might be again. "I don't recall you having a reputation for being a screamer Kurama. That would be a beautiful sight to behold."

Hiei picked up on the lust in the demon's eyes. Lifting Kurama's hand off his crotch Hiei kissed it's palm before addressing Syrus. "Perhaps you can. If you had someplace more… private, where no one would hear him scream we might be able to have a little fun with him."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Hiei! You want to share me? You know the only one I allow to touch me is you."

Hiei ignored him and looked at Syrus questioningly. Syrus couldn't believe his luck. "Sure, I have a place not far from here and it's fairly secluded. The question is, can you make Kurama go along with it?"

Hopping off Kurama's lap Hiei nodded. "I told you, he's my pet. He'll do anything I tell him and beg for the privilege before I'm done."

Pulling Kurama by the hand Hiei followed Syrus out of the bar. Kurama was fairly sure Hiei was bluffing but since they were fighting he wouldn't put it past his feisty little demon to leave him with Syrus while he searched for the artifact. "Hiei!"

Hiei didn't stop. "Shut up Fox and do as your told. If you're a good pet I'll reward you later with anything you want."

Kurama hesitated then smiled. "You promise Hiei? Anything I want?"

"I promise Fox." At Hiei's words Kurama went willingly. He knew Hiei made the promise as part of their game. What Hiei didn't know was that Kurama would hold him too it later.

Even though they were baiting each other at every turn neither forgot for a moment they were on a mission. Both kept a sharp eye out for traps and enemies. Half amile from the bar Syrus took them down a secluded path leading to a small cabin. Inside it was only one room with a small table, two chairs, a dresser and a large bed.

Kurama carefully surveyed the interior looking for places to hide a treasure. Hiei however never took his eyes off Syrus who was eyeing Kurama hungrily. Feeling heat radiating from the fire demon Kurama knew their plan could go up in smoke if he didn't cool things down. "So Syrus, what have you been up to? Did you stay a thief?"

Syrus was pleased as he watched Kurama make his way around the cabin examining some of the objects he found. "Sure did. Got some great stuff too."

For the next few minutes Syrus showed Kurama some of his more valuable stolen pieces. Knowing Hiei was getting impatient Kurama got to the point. With a sexy flip of his long silver hair he leaned closer. "Damn this stuff still never fails to turn me on. I want to see more. I know, tell me about your biggest heist. What did you steal?"

Kurama had Syrus hooked. He was practically drooling by now. "Oh that's easy. In fact it was just a few days ago. I broke into one of the vaults in Reikai."

On cue Kurama moaned his appreciation. "Gods, Hiei and I did that once but that bastard Koenma sent a spirit detective after us and took back our new toys. This is too exciting, show me what you got."

Syrus looked hesitant until Kurama sensually ran a hand across his chest and abdomen then threw his head back as his hand moved lower to caress between his legs. "Damn Hiei why did you have to tell him I'd beg for my pleasure? Syrus, please stop teasing me and show me so we can have some fun."

That was all it took for Syrus to push aside a chair and open a hidden panel below. Withdrawing a velvet box he turned and handed it to Kurama just as Hiei's fist connected with his cheek knocking him to the floor. "It's about damn time! Idiot! If you'd been thinking with your brain and not your cock you wouldn't have just handed that artifact over to two of Koenma's spirit detectives."

Kurama used his vines to hold Syrus as they waited for Botan. Their hostage wasn't happy that his old boss had betrayed him. "Damn you Kurama! How could you become a traitor to one of your own? Are you really a spirit detective or do you just submit to anything that midget lover of yours tells you to do? Sex always was a big motivator for you."

Another fist to his jaw shut him up. "Fool! I wouldn't have that lying Youko as my lover! He's just my partner!"

Hearing Hiei's words hurt and instinctively Kurama hurt back. "I'm Yoko fucking Kurama! Do you really think I'd ever be submissive to him? I'm no demons pet and I am not old!"

Botan coming through the door surprised them both into silence. "Now boys, is that anyway to talk to your best friend? When I left you two were so cozy. What happened? I could hear you shouting before I even landed."

Botan went silent at the deadly glares she got from both demons. Hiei took her spirit cuffs and put them on Syrus then made sure he would be no threat to her by knocking him unconscious. Kurama used his vines and tied him to the back of her oar.

Their continued glares kept her silent until she left. From the air she called down to them. "Kurama, Hiei, you've been through too much together to be fighting like this. You should each apologize then kiss and make up."

Both were silent as she flew away. Their hearts were pounding. Each knew if they parted like this there would be no turning back.

Minutes passed and neither moved, nor did they look at each other. Hiei was unable to face Kurama as he finally spoke. "I guess this is goodbye Kurama."

Before he could leave Kurama's hand curled around his wrist. "Not so fast Hiei. You made me a promise and you're going to keep it."

Hiei glared, half heartedly pulling at his captured wrist. "I made no promises to you Fox."

Kurama's golden eyes sparkled as he purred.. "Yes you did Fire-Fly. You told me to be a good pet and do as I was told and you'd give me anything I wanted. You promised and you've never broken a promise to me."

Not even to himself would he admit he didn't want to leave Kurama. If Hiei believed in the gods he would be praying for Kurama to quit dancing around there relationship and just take what he wanted. Relenting, Hiei allowed Kurama to pull him back inside the cabin. Both anticipation and dread filled his heart wondering what his fox would ask of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay everyone, Kurama's going to have a little pity party in this chapter then the next chapter will be the end. Yes it's almost over. I guess I could end it here but I think I'd be afraid for my life if I did. If you read my stories it's because you love a happy ending just like I do.

I'm glad you are all enjoying this. Thank you all for the great reviews. I forgot to thank whoever corrected my spelling on Reikai. My husband and daughter are both Reiki practitioners so I guess that spelling stuck in my head.

I have no idea who wrote the little poem I used in this so I can't give them proper credit. It was something I read on a poster in the mall when I was a kid (probably before most of you were born). It was really pretty. There was a woman on the beach in a flowy gown, her arms were up stretched as she released a dove into the sky. I don't know why but it made enough of an impression on me that I never forgot it.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**LONELY HEARTS**

**Chapter 10**

Once inside the cabin Hiei silently waited to see what Kurama would ask of him. He stood impassive as Kurama's hand cupped his cheek, tipping his head back for a sweet kiss. No matter how he tried to resist, Hiei found himself giving in to Kurama's passion.

Impatiently Hiei pulled away from the kiss. "If this is really what you want from me Fox then take me and get it over with but don't try to pretend this is anything more than sex to you."

Pain filled Kurama's eyes and his hands fell away from where they held Hiei. Stepping back he sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head. He couldn't keep the hurt from his voice when he spoke. "I'm sorry you think so little me Hiei. I'm sorry that you think I could take advantage of your honor and force you to have sex with me. I could never do that to you. I have always respected your wish to not take a lover unless you were mated. I worked hard to earn your trust and valued it above anything. It hurts to know that I've lost that trust. Don't worry though, I'll never give you reason to doubt me again."

Hiei was alarmed at how defeated the Youko sounded. Moving forward he started to reach out to Kurama then lowered his hand. "Fox…"

"No Hiei, don't say anything. I won't get through this if you do." Kurama took Hiei's hand and gently pulled him closer but not into his arms as he usually did. Golden eyes met ruby with a sad smile before Kurama leaned in and gave Hiei a tender kiss. Hiei broke the kiss when he tasted something salty. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was the Youko's tears on his lips.

Hiei just watched as the silver Youko raised his energy and transformed to his redheaded human form. Once again Hiei felt soft lips caress his briefly. After they parted the green eyes that met his held pain and unshed tears. "The only thing I will ask of you Fire-Fly is for you listen to me for a few minutes, then I won't ever bother you again."

Hiei's heart was pounding as Kurama spoke. "Only one other man has ever made me feel the way you do Hiei. Kuronue was my best friend, my partner and my lover. I was afraid to tell him how I felt about him and he died never knowing how much I loved him."

Kurama paused as if to gather his thoughts. "I've done the same thing to you. I pushed you away because I was afraid of my own feelings, afraid of being hurt again when you left me too. Afraid that I would hurt you. I may have lost you, but I won't let you go without telling you how I feel. I love you Hiei. I love you so much it hurts."

Closing his eyes briefly, Kurama tried to maintain control of his emotions. When he opened them he was able to hold Hiei's gaze. "I read a poem once, it's only now that I realize just how truly beautiful… and true it is."

"_If you love something… let it go.  
__If it comes back to you… it's yours.  
__If it doesn't… then it never was."_

Hiei could feel Kurama's hand tremble as it held his. The voice that met Hiei's ears was barely a whisper. "With all my heart and soul I love you Hiei, so I'm letting you go."

Hiei was stunned into immobility when Kurama stood, brushed one last tearful kiss across his cheek then left the cabin. Even though it took him only a few seconds to decide what to do, when Hiei exited the cabin Kurama was gone.

* * *

In a daze Kurama let himself into his mother's house. Standing in the living room he couldn't seem to remember how he got there or even why he was there. Though it seemed like longer, it was only a few minutes before Shiori came down the stairs. 

Surprised to find her son standing there she started to call out to him but the words died in her throat. Seeing his tear streaked cheeks and pained expression she just held out her arms and he practically fell into them. Guiding him to the sofa she just held him. Rubbing her hands soothingly across his back she cooed soft words in an attempt to calm him.

He didn't cry but just lay trembling in her arms. It was as if he had cried them all out and had no tears left. As he began to calm Shiori patiently waited until he was ready to speak. Kurama didn't lift his head from where it rested on her shoulder as he softly spoke. "I lost him Mother. After all these years I finally found love again and I hurt him and drove him away."

Shiori brushed his long red hair back so she could see his eyes. "Oh Shuuichi. Maybe if you tell him…"

Pulling out of her arms Kurama shook his head. "No Mother, it's over. I told him I was sorry I hurt him and how much I loved him, then I let him go. Looking back I realize I manipulated him and forced our relationship on him. I wish I'd left things alone. He didn't want or need a lover but he did need a friend. Because of my selfish desires he lost his best friend… we both did."

Shiori squeezed his hand. "Shuuichi, why don't you stay here for a while? You shouldn't be alone right now."

Kurama kissed her cheek before he rose from the sofa. "No Mother, I want to go home. I've been alone for most of both my lives, I'll be alright."

At the door she gave him a big hug. "Alright Shu-Chan if that's the way you want it. Just remember I love you and I'll be right here if you need me."

Kurama returned her hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Mother. I love you too."

Though his heart was broken Kurama knew he had to pick up the pieces and go on with his life. He had done it once before, when Kuronue died, he could do it again. Maybe someday Hiei would be able to forgive him and they could be friends again. With that small hope Kurama headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, this is it, the end of 'Lonely Hearts'. This could have easily been two chapters but I promised this would be the end so just for you wonderful people it's extra long.

I'm glad it's finished before the holidays get in the way. This has been so much fun. I'll have to remember how much you all like a little conflict in Hiei & Kurama's relationship. Looks like I'll have to be more creative next time to keep you all entertained.

I'm so thrilled at how many reviews this story got. Thank you, I love hearing from each of you.

I'll try and post something new after Christmas. Have a wonderful holiday season, which ever one it is you celebrate.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**LONELY HEARTS**

**Chapter 11**

Kurama was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had entered his apartment and was standing in his living room before realizing he hadn't opened the door. Looking back he saw a large book propping the door open. Turning he saw that all the windows were open too.

So suddenly that he didn't have time to react, Hiei came out of the bedroom carrying a large green trash bag. "Fox, what the hell did you do to this place? It's filthy and it smells awful."

Moving about the room Hiei was filling the bag with anything that seemed out of place, even Kurama's books and papers. When the bag was full he put it near the door then went into the kitchen and began filling another bag with trash. Kurama was so stunned he couldn't do anything but stare.

Hiei stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow to Kurama. "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to help me clean up this mess?"

Hiei suppressed a grin as Kurama snapped his mouth shut and blinked at him several times. When Kurama still didn't move Hiei stepped in front of him and grabbed one of his forelocks pulling his face down so they were at eye level. "Snap out of it Fox. I'm hungry and there's no way I'm eating anything you cook in that kitchen until it's been thoroughly cleaned."

If Kurama was surprised before, he didn't know what to think when Hiei planted a firm kiss on his lips before releasing his hair. The redhead yelped when, none too gently, Hiei swatted his behind. Still speechless he followed Hiei into the kitchen, absently rubbing his stinging rear cheek.

Eyes wide, Kurama went to the sink and began washing dishes. Again Hiei hid a smile as Kurama's eyes followed his every move. He didn't know how his fox was getting the dishes clean since his large green eyes never even looked at them.

In no time at all the kitchen was clean, the living room and bedroom looked habitable again and they were able to close the door and windows.

Hiei was beginning to get a little nervous since Kurama hadn't spoken even once. Perhaps it was because Hiei himself had kept up a constant monolog the entire time. Not a serious conversation just "what the hell is that… where does this go… damn that smells". Kurama nodded, shrugged or pointed when needed but didn't speak.

When Hiei went to take the trash bags out Kurama finally spoke. "Wait!"

Moving to the first bag Kurama rummaged in it pulling out the books and papers he needed that Hiei had thrown away. Hands on his hips Hiei complained. "Damn, I was hopping you wouldn't notice those."

Kurama looked confused. "Why Hiei?"

Kurama was surprised when Hiei's response was angry. "Because you ignored me for those damn things before and I won't allow it again."

Not waiting for Kurama to respond Hiei snatched up the trash bags and took them out. Looking briefly at the pile of things he had retrieved Kurama made a quick decision. Picking them up he followed Hiei to the dumpster behind the building.

Hiei couldn't believe his eyes when he threw the trash bags in and they were followed by Kurama's books and papers. It was his turn to be confused. "Kurama?"

Kurama looked at him shyly. "I won't ever allow anything to come between us again Hiei. I promise."

Hiei's smile finally broke through. "Good, it's about time you put me first. Now feed me Fox, I'm hungry."

Hand in hand they went back to the apartment. Kurama managed to scrounge up enough food for a decent meal but just barely. "I'll have to go shopping tomorrow or we're going to go hungry."

Quietly they ate then cleaned the kitchen again, their conversation staying neutral. Moving to the living room they sat beside each other on the sofa. They just sat there looking at each other for several minutes. Kurama's soft voice finally broke the silence. "Hiei, I thought you hated me."

Hiei reached out and took Kurama's hand in his. "I could never hate you Kurama. Even when I was mad and hurt I didn't hate you."

Kurama closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He was so relieved he was afraid he would cry. When he opened his eyes he gave Hiei a weak smile. "I'm glad you don't hate me Fire-Fly. On my way home earlier I prayed that some day you would forgive me and we could at least be friends again."

Steady red eyes held Kurama captive. "My feelings haven't changed Kurama. I don't want to be your friend."

At Hiei's words Kurama's heart stopped. When strong fingers tangled in Kurama's hair pulling him closer his heart began pounding so hard he was sure Hiei could hear it. Nose to nose Hiei's voice was soft but firm when he spoke. "I don't want to be just your friend Kurama, I want to be your lover."

This time it was Hiei's head that tilted claiming Kurama's mouth in an almost brutal kiss.

Kurama had a brief moment of surprise before completely melting into Hiei and his kiss. Grabbing for Hiei, Kurama couldn't get close enough. Vaguely he felt his shirt being torn away. Hiei's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. When Kurama felt Hiei fumble with the button on his pants he shivered in excitement.

When their lips parted so he could remove Hiei's shirt Kurama seemed to come back to his senses. Pulling away from the lips at his neck Kurama reached down to still the hand on his zipper. "Hiei wait."

Kurama couldn't help but giggle at the look of pure frustration on the fire demon's face. "I finally say yes and you want to stop?"

Kissing Hiei's nose Kurama smiled. "Fire-Fly, I don't want this to be just sex, I told you once that I wanted more than that from you. I know what I want now Hiei. I want you to make love to me… as your mate."

Kurama's heart raced as he waited for Hiei's response. "Fox, you do realize you just agreed to bare my mark and gave me dominance don't you?"

Smiling, Hiei's words sounded beautiful to Kurama. "Yes Hiei, I'm aware of what I just said and I meant every word. I love you, and I would give you anything if it means you'll spend your life with me."

With a predatory look in his eyes Hiei advanced on Kurama. His heart pounding with anticipation, Kurama grinned when Hiei knelt over him on the sofa. He shivered as Hiei licked and kissed down his throat. "Last chance Fox, once I do this you'll be mine forever."

Holding tight to the fire demon Kurama pleaded. "Please Koibito, mark me and take me to bed."

With a growl Hiei sank his fangs into Kurama's neck. Hiei fed a generous amount of his ki into the mark insuring the mark would never fade. When he lifted his head to view his handy work Kurama leaned up to lick the blood from his lips then capture them in a passionate kiss.

Their lips never parted as together they rose from the sofa and stumbled into the bedroom groping each other all the way. By the time they reached the bed Hiei had Kurama's pants around his feet. Kurama yelped when Hiei tumbled him back onto the bed.

Hiei tugged the pants off as Kurama scooted back onto the bed. Propping himself on his elbows Kurama looked down along his nude body to where Hiei stood at his feet. He grinned when Hiei did a sensual striptease for him. When he was naked he pushed Kurama's legs apart and crawled between them.

Green eyes sparkled in anticipation when Hiei stopped midway up his body and settled between his thighs. He knew how innocent Hiei was so he couldn't have been more surprised when he didn't hesitate to take Kurama's growing arousal in his mouth. With a loud cry it only took a few seconds for Kurama to realize that even though Hiei lacked experience this was one thing that just couldn't be done wrong.

With his head thrown back and his hands gripping the sheets Kurama knew he was nearing his end. Though willing, he knew Hiei might not be ready for what happened next so Kurama reached down and dragged Hiei up into his arms. "Gods Hiei that was incredible but we have a long way to go and I don't want to finish without you."

After a long kiss Hiei shifted to Kurama's side and looked down at him shyly. "Kurama, I want to make love to you like you asked but I don't want to hurt you."

Reaching up to caress Hiei's cheek the redhead smiled lovingly. "Don't worry Koi you won't. That's what foreplay is for. After we've kissed, licked and touched every part of each other, my body will be ready for you to make love to me and it won't hurt for more that a moment. I promise."

If someone were standing in the room listening they would have only heard kisses, moans and whispering coming from the bed. At least that's all they would have heard until Hiei sat bolt upright and practically shouted. "You want me to what?"

Giggling Kurama pulled him back down. "Trust me Fire-Fly, when you see how much I like it, you will too."

From then on their moans got louder until some time later they became cries of pleasure. After the final cries of "Hiei!" and "Kurama!" the only thing that could be heard was their breathing as it struggled to return to normal.

* * *

Kurama was torn from an exhausted sleep by the phone ringing. Looking over Hiei's head to the clock he saw it was after nine in the morning. Trying not to disturb the sleeping fire demon in his arms the Youko reached for the phone. "Hello, Minamino residence."

On the other end of the line he heard the confusion in his mother's voice. "Shuuichi, is that you? You sound funny."

He smiled at both her and the demon kissing his chest, grumbling about his sleep being disturbed. "Yes Mother, it's me. I just woke up and in my Youko form my voice is deeper than you're used to that's all."

Before she could respond she heard him gasp and mumble something away from the receiver like 'not while I'm talking to my Mother Koi'. "Shuuichi, is someone there… Oh! If you just woke up does that mean Hiei's there?"

Her eyes went wide at his almost strangled cry. "Yesss!"

Shiori blushed and laughed. "Oh my… I won't keep you then. Call me when you… well, later and we'll plan dinner for tonight to celebrate. You can invite your friends and well make it a party."

When the line went dead Kurama howled. Looking down he saw Hiei's eyes sparkle with mischief from between his legs. Grabbing him Kurama flipped them both pinning Hiei to the bed. "You wicked little demon. How could you do that to me while I was talking to my mother? I think she figured out what we were doing."

Hiei reached up to brush his fingers through Kurama's long silver hair. "I'm selfish Fox. I finally got you all to myself and I don't want to share you, even on the phone."

Kurama leaned down to kiss his cute nose. "Oh Hiei, how sweet! Unfortunately you're going to have to share me tonight. Her finding out you were here means she's guessed we're back together and is expecting us for dinner to 'celebrate'. She even wants to invite our friends and make it a party."

Hiei moaned as Kurama's mouth nibbled down his neck then suckled at his chest. Burying his hands in his lover's long silver hair Hiei guided Kurama's wandering mouth lower. Hiei was enjoying himself too much to notice the phone was ringing again until Kurama's mouth stilled. The Youko pointed and Hiei snatched up the receiver. "What!"

Even from his position, Kurama could hear Yusuke's laughter and he gave a little prayer of thanks that is wasn't his mother again. "Good morning to you too Hiei. What's the matter buddy, did I interrupt something?"

Kurama wasn't sure if Hiei growled at Yusuke or the wicked Youko smirking at him from between his legs. Telepathically he spoke to Hiei. 'Payback's a bitch isn't it sweetheart?'

When Kurama's hand began exploring, Hiei's free hand flew up to cover his mouth. Hiei knew Yusuke said something else but he didn't hear a thing until Kurama spoke to his mind again. 'Koi, have Yusuke and the others meet us at my Mother's at seven o'clock tonight.'

Hiei wasn't sure how he managed to speak but Yusuke got the message. "Seven o'clock… Kurama's mom's… everyone… be there!"

It was a good thing Hiei slammed the phone down quickly because the vibrations from Kurama's deep laugh on his arousal sent him screaming over the edge. Kurama crawled up to cuddle beside his lover. When Hiei could speak again he scolded his mate. "That was low Kurama. Making me invite those fools to your mom's when I wasn't in a position to realize what I said."

As they cuddled and talked Kurama's skilled fingers on Hiei's body were making sure their fun was just beginning. Nibbling on Hiei's neck Kurama purred in his ear making his mate shiver. "If I'd known that's all it took to get my way Hiei, I would have asked if you would let _me_ make love to _you_ this time."

Though Hiei had been thoroughly enjoying his dominant roll with both his redheaded and silver haired fox, the thought of Kurama making love to him made him tremble in anticipation. Deciding to reward Kurama's patience over the last few months, Hiei willingly slipped into the submissive roll. Looking at Kurama shyly, Hiei whispered the words Kurama felt he had waited his whole life to hear. "Make love to me Kurama… please."

* * *

**EPILOG**

It was well past midnight and the two demons were once again cuddled naked in bed. As Youko or human Kurama couldn't ever remember being happier than he was at that moment. "Thank you for tonight Koi. Celebrating our mating with our family and friends was so wonderful. I'm glad everyone accepted our relationship so easily and that we don't have to hide it from anyone."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kurama. "You mean that I don't have to kill anyone don't you Kurama? Because I would kill anyone that upset my fox in any way. You know that, don't you?"

Kurama tightened his arms around the fire demon. "Yes Koi, I know both physically and emotionally you would protect me no matter what, just as I would protect you."

Nuzzling his face through Kurama's red hair and into his neck, Hiei whispered. "Kurama? When this all started you said you were lonely. Is this what you wanted? Is your loneliness gone?"

Kurama shifted until he was nose to nose with Hiei. "My lonely heart has been heeled by you Fire-Fly. I love you Hiei."

Between kisses Hiei finally said the words Kurama's heart had been waiting for. "I love you Kurama. I'll never let you be lonely again."

THE END


End file.
